One-Eyed Wonder and the Two-Eyed Hero
by PugZkii
Summary: Stuart, having once lived the perfect life, is living in a dark world. But when a new employee shows up, he might just be Stuart's knight on his long journey down the road to happiness. Kevin/Stuart Dave/Stuart Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stuart, once having lived a perfect life, wishes that he could some how make it different. But when a new employee arrives to his area of work, a minion named Dave just might be his knight for his journey.

 **ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ**

The potent stench of iron hung in the air, ascending from the various splatters of scarlet on the cold floor. The body it dripped from lay motionless in the center of the room. The darkness hiding the scene of endless hours of abuse. There was no will to fight back anymore. Instead, his heart was empty and broken.

Stuart would never be the same again.

His bones popped in objection as he pushed himself to his feet, vision swimming as the blood rushed back to his head. After steadying himself, he moved slowly towards the bathroom. Stuart frowned sadly while he stared at his reflection. New purpling bruises littered his arms, his eye was puffy and red, and he had fresh open cuts on his bottom lip and skin. The small trails of blood, some still vibrant and some dried and black, made their way down to the floor. It was almost like he could hear the faint pattering of the crimson liquid hitting the spot below him to where he stood.

He'd been living with the leader of the tribe for some time. At first, it was everything he could have hoped. But then after a while, he started changing. Kevin would come home in the worst moods and when he couldn't find something to take his anger out on, he resorted to excruciatingly painful beatings on the smaller male. Whenever he tried to run away, Kevin would find him and bring him back. It made Stuart feel trapped.

Weak and quivering, he started to strip his clothes. He'd have to request a new set of uniforms soon for all his other ones were stained and soiled. Once he finally shed his dirty blue overalls, he dragged himself to the shower and turned on the jet. His skin burned, the water rinsing away the sins that took place in the other room. He was lost in the hard stare trained on the floor of the shower, washcloth sliding over his frail body in a sluggish manner. Tears slipped from his eye as he thought over the day's events. Before he could stop himself, he sat in the safety of his bathroom, bawling over his pathetic life. A life that he wanted to disparate, but that was beyond him. The threats were always laced with promise and the beatings came violently. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about his problem. He didn't know if they'd believe him anyhow. Stuart hated admitting it to himself, but he knew he was depressed. No matter how hard he tried to put on a real smile for his coworker's, he always ended the night in a frantic fit of tears. He's contemplated ending his sad life but he could never bring himself to do it.

The main door opened and shut loudly, startling Stuart but other than that, all he heard was the television switch on. As quickly, and painlessly, as he could, Stuart finished up his shower. Since his dresser was right next to the bathroom, he cracked open the door and pulled open his pajama drawer. He took out a fresh set and closed the door again. He hated when the other minion came into the bathroom while he was in it. It was like his safe haven. So he left it as soon as possible to avoid anything the unpredictable male could do. Sometimes the beatings happened in there, and since the bathroom was small, he couldn't run away.

The taller minion watched him as Stuart walked to the couch and sat on the opposite side. He could feel the eyes burning into him but tried to ignore it. When they turned away and focused their vision back on the television, Stuart relaxed a little and hugged himself.

"Stuart…" The silence was broken as Kevin spoke.

"Uh...yeah?" Stuart replied.

"Come here."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart's eye burned as he attempted to keep himself awake. He often caught himself staring at his workstation, lost in thought. He was brought back to reality however when a pair of voices caught his attention, one very familiar and the other new. Looking to his side, he saw Kevin and straightened up. Kevin was walking with another minion. He was small with parted hair and two eyes, a smile plastered to his face as he talked with the taller minion. They were walking his way and halted in their tracks when they reached the spot in front of Stuart.

"Stuart. You have a new person working with you. Take care of him and show him how the job runs." Before he turned and walked away, he caught Stuart's glare and smirked. "Have a good day."

When Kevin left, disappearing back to his area, Stuart trained his stare on the new minion. He flinched a little when he saw the male already staring at him with a massive grin on his face.

"You're Stuart, right?" The new employee asked.

"Yes...Welcome." Stuart said grimly.

"Great! So how do we do this?"

With a small eye roll, Stuart began to explain the layout of the job. Now and then they would walk to a different part of the area so Dave could look at and try and get a feel for what he was being taught. Stuart didn't miss the fact that his new coworker had a habit of touching things new to him. It took a few hours to explain everything but Dave nodded politely every once in awhile, telling Stuart that he was taking in what he was being told. When they came back around the table, Dave sat down in the chair next to the one-eyed male. Normally, the only minion that sat next to Stuart was the assistant L.O.D, who in fact was out on vacation.

"Is it okay if i sit here?" Dave asked, sounding a little shy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's no problem." Stuart replied. He sighed as he watched his team work, smiling when one would get angry at the other. It was completely unbeknownst to Stuart that he was being looked over by the male sitting next to him.

"Stuart?" Dave suddenly spoke.

The said minion silently looked over in Dave's direction, hearing him.

"Where did all the bruises on your arms come from?" Stuart's heart stopped in his chest. He saw them? He thought he covered them pretty well before he came to work. "I noticed them when you were teaching me the works of this area. Sorry to pry but they look pretty bad…"

Stuart raked his brain for a lie, quickly finding one. "The light in my house doesn't work and i haven't had time to get a new one. So i run into things a lot."

Dave gave him a look that seemed doubtful but otherwise dismissed the subject. He didn't know what sort of object made bruises that looked like fingers…

A deep tone sounded throughout the lair, capturing everyone's attention. After a couple seconds, Kevin was heard. "Attention in the lab. The time is currently 1230. All employees are being dismissed for lunch. Report back to your L.O.D's at 1400."

Stuart flinched when his phone buzzed on the desk in front of him. Snatching it up, he read the message that flashed on the screen.

To: Stuart

From: Kevin

Sent at: 12:31 PM

-Come see me before you go to lunch.

K.

Stuart snapped his phone shut with a frown. He knew what he was going to have to do. Hopefully it didn't take long. Looking around, his employees were gone. All except Dave. The two-eyed minion was still sitting next to him with a concerned look on his features.

"What?" Stuart said. His voice sounded a little rough but he didn't mean to.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine." He lied. Dave obviously knew it too judging by the deep sigh he let out.

"Alright...wanna go to lunch?"

"I have to go see Kevin real quick." His stomach turned in a sickening knot. Kevin wasn't dirty or anything, but he was just so mean.

"Oh. Okay. Meet me in the break room when you're done?"

"Maybe. I'll try." Stuart said.

"Kay." Dave hopped down from his chair. Once he disappeared from the their work area, Stuart left too.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart didn't bother knocking as he pushed open the door to Kevin's station. Each of the minion's that worked on the level that Kevin did had their own cubicle like workstation that was more like a room. It had a door that locked, a window with blinds, and a desk full of computers that had individual windows where security cameras looked upon selected areas of the lab.

"Lock the door." Kevin said from his chair. The lights were off, Kevin liked the darkness. His attention was fixated on one of the many dulled screens on his desk.

Stuart obeyed and flicked the lock closed. He waited until he was called over.

"Come over here."

Stuart slowly walked up next to the taller minion. Kevin turned in his chair, eyes not leaving his work. He was watching the seas of yellow move throughout the lair, like he did everyday, it was part of his job. He had to make sure things were running smoothly in the lab. Whenever violent fights broke out, Kevin would be able to see them on the camera and would be on it immediately. If he didn't see it, or even if he did, an L.O.D would send an emergency email up to his station. One of Kevin's hands settled on Stuart's shoulder.

Stuart let himself be pushed to his knees. Kevin was so occupied that maybe there wouldn't be any beatings for now.

"Get me off, Stuart." Kevin said.

Stuart reached a hand forward and skimmed his little fingers over the other males clothed crotch. He could feel that Kevin was already half hard, he must've started on his own before Stuart arrived. Leaning forward, he pulled Kevin's member out and sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around it. The fact that Kevin was clean and he washed well made the experience not as bad as it could be. He just wished he was doing this out of love like he used to and not of demanded pleasure. When he heard the leader groan, he slipped it into his mouth and began bobbing his head on the length, using as much of his tongue as he could. He felt the organ twitch and sucked harder. He gripped the base of it tightly and stroked the part of the length that he couldn't fit in his mouth. He whimpered in slight pain when Kevin fisted his very few strands of hair and pulled on it roughly. As the older male closed in on his orgasm, Stuart brought as much of the erection into his throat as possible. With a hiss and a grunt, Kevin spilled his load into Stuart's mouth.

"You're so good at that." Kevin panted. Stuart could only frown. He hated doing these things for the leader now.

Stuart went to get up but was stopped by Kevin wrapping his hand around Stuart's arm tightly. He flinched in pain but tried not to make it obvious. He looked into Kevin's eyes and saw the seriousness that lay within them.

"If I see you getting too close to that new employee you have, i'll end you both. Understand?" Kevin growled.

Stuart nodded.

"Don't think I didn't see you talking to him today like you guys were "buddies"." The taller minion threw Stuart's arm back at him and turned away. "Watch yourself or you and Dave will regret it."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave stared at his food and glanced at his watch. It was 1315. Stuart had been gone for a while. Maybe he was having trouble with something. Maybe he was being bullied. Dave kept thinking back onto the bruises he saw and how tired and depressed Stuart looked. He didn't know if Stuart really talked much but today it was like his soul had been ripped from him.

'Speaking of Stuart…' Dave thought as he looked to the entrance of the break room where the one-eyed henchman made his appearance. He stopped and looked through the massive crowd of brothers. Dave rose his hand when Stuart's eye got close enough to seeing him. He smiled softly as the sadly frowning male walked his way. "You alright?" Dave asked, placing a hand on Stuart's back once he took his spot next to him.

Stuart could just nod once. He knew Dave could see him lying but for some reason, he didn't care that the other male could see it. They just met this morning and he already felt like he had known the constantly smiling minion for ages. He watched Dave out of the corner of his eye as he ate slowly. He honestly felt like he wanted to test Kevin's threats and hang out with Dave as much as possible. He sighed soft enough that Dave didn't notice. Kevin was a man of his word. He'd bleed hell all over Dave's perfect life and he didn't want that. He'd hate himself if Dave stopped smiling for the world because of his selfish wants. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring at the minion sitting next to him until Dave poked him. A cute gesture. It was enough to snap Stuart out of his thoughts though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dave asked again. "You've been really spacy all morning. I know i just met you and all but i can't help but to feel like i have to know if you're alright." Dave trailed off, not wanting to seem like a creep.

"It's okay. I understand but yeah. I'll be fine." Stuart smiled. He quickly wiped it off his face though. Kevin could most definitely be watching and if he saw him smile at Dave, he'd be in for it.

Dave felt his heart flutter in happiness when he saw Stuart's smile. It was genuine. "You look better when you smile, Stuart."

Shock struck Stuart's face when he heard Dave say those words. He had none of his own as he stared at the other male again. Thanking him, Stuart felt his stomach rumble. For once, he actually felt hungry. He turned and pulled out his sack lunch, it consisted of a peanut butter and banana sandwich, a banana smoothie that he made the night before work, and a couple pills that helped him stay awake. After devouring the food, and swallowing the pills, the timer on Dave's watch went off and they headed back to work. He had forgotten about Kevin's threats and tried to remain at least somewhat happy for the rest of the day.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kevin's fist slammed against the table. He had been watching Stuart and his new coworker the whole time they were at lunch and all he saw was that stare, almost longing, that his partner held on Dave the whole time. He was furious and he'd make Stuart pay. He couldn't lose that stupid one-eyed minion. He was the only thing holding his sanity in place. But Stuart needed a lesson about disobeying commands and it was a lesson that Kevin would make sure Stuart knew forbatem.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Okay, so there's the first chapter. I, again, write this kind of stuff because i like the way it tugs at the heart strings if it's well written (which i try to do but sometimes its just...bleh.) but anywho, more chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed.

-PZ


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Things are going to get a bit dark so be warned. Enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart trudged to his home. He felt a little better today knowing that he made a friend. Dave had been so nice to him all day and he seemed like a great guy that Stuart could get to know. Maybe his life wasn't so dark and gloomy after all. Like they say, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. Dave...he was that light.

Stuart, humming a small tune to himself, pressed a couple buttons on his door. When the security light turned green, he twisted the wheel and pulled open the door. The room was dark and silent, showing no signs of life. Relief washed through his being. But the second he switched on his light, fright slammed his heart. Kevin was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and angry eyes trained hard on the minion in the doorway.

"K-Kevin? I thought you didn't get off work till later." Stuart stuttered.

"Of course I did. After all, i am the leader of the tribe. I make my own hours"

"Oh...well..." Stuart took a step back when the taller minion slid off the couch and began making his way to where he stood, rooted to the spot. "Kevin?"

"Room. Now." Kevin snarled when he was close enough, grabbing his wrist.

"Wait! Kevin!" Stuart cried as he was being dragged away.

When Kevin finally managed to pull the struggling minion into their room, he picked Stuart up and threw him on the bed. He laughed darkly when he saw the smaller male try to run but he pounced on him and held him down, delivering a few punches on him to knock him senseless for a short time. Stuart, regaining his awareness, kicked and screamed while Kevin latched his arms to the bed posts, the steel making it nearly impossible for Stuart to escape. When he was locked in place, Kevin pulled something out of his pocket, the glint of a sharp metal object making Stuart's already racing heart jump in fright. The kick start to his muscles had him twisting and turning his body, pulling on the bindings on his wrists, in his desperate attempt to flee. In a swift movement, his clothing was sliced off in seconds.

Stuart quivered as his naked skin was nipped at by the cool air, making goosebumps raise on his body.

"Cold? Here, let me help!" Kevin snatched up a large pot of hot water, fresh off the stove, that Stuart failed to notice sitting on the nightstand and doused him in it. A gleeful smile ran over Kevin's face when a scream ripped from Stuart's throat. "I want you to know something, Stuart! You are mine! I own you!" Kevin yelled over Stuart's cries. "I don't care if Dave is nice to you. He will never love you!"

Stuart sobbed. His skin burned, red angry blisters already flowering. The salty tears that seeped out of his goggles made his wounds sting.

Kevin leaned over the minion before him and pushed the pocket knife closer to Stuart once again. Seeing this, Stuart tried to squirm away, begging Kevin to stop.

"I'll remind you that you're mine..." Venom seeped from the words Kevin spoke as he pushed the sharp blade against Stuart's hip and carved the "K" of his name into his flesh. Blood spilled on the bed sheets, staining them. "You'll never be good enough for anyone. Do you understand?" Kevin snapped.

Stuart nodded frantically, wanting his torture to be over.

"Good. Let's get you cooled off." Kevin undid the bonding on Stuart's wrists and pulled him up.

Too weak to fight, he let himself be carried away. It wasn't until they reached the bathroom that he realized that both their idea's of "cooling off" were completely different. Shaking his head in fright, Stuart tried to scramble away before he was thrown into a bathtub full of cold water and ice cubes. The extreme drop in temperature paralyzed the one-eyed minion instantly.

"That's the reason i wasn't going to bother with restraining you. The water in here is so cold, that the second your body touched it, you became paralyzed." Kevin snickered evilly.

Stuart hugged himself as he was pushed onto his back, the water engulfing him even more. The only thing that stayed relatively active was his eye. He looked at the water, seeing the clear liquid, and chunks of ice that accommodated it, start to turn a light pink color from the blood that continued to seep from him.

He was in so much pain. He could feel himself start to slip, his body wanting to shut down after the agonizing treatment it recieved. The muscles in his body began to relax as he lost his battle with sleep and fell unconscious.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Kevin said darkly, completely aware of the extreme danger he put Stuart in. Pulling the motionless male out of the tub, he carried him back to the bedroom and placed him on the bed, throwing a clean towel over him. He snorted at his mess of a boyfriend, the splotches of raised, damaged skin from the heated water littering his body.

Leaving a note, Kevin left the smaller, naked male in his bed.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave hummed a little tune to himself as he scanned the isles of the miniature store they had not far from the house. He would have gone to the one that was built into the lair, but they didn't have what he wanted. Even though he got some strange looks from other people, he ignored them. He learned to except the fact that he was the way he was and he couldn't do anything about it but love himself for who he was.

"Ah! Here you are!" Dave said happily. He dragged down a box of the Japanese cookie sticks named "Pocky" and threw them in his basket. Along with the other couple things he purchased, he walked up to the cashier and greeted her. She looked around for a second and finally looked down, spotting Dave who was trying to put his items on the belt.

"Oh! Aren't you cute!" She smiled. "Let me help you with that." She leaned forward and took his basket. "Nice day, huh?"

"Si!

"Doesn't speak English..." She muttered. After she scanned his stuff, she handed him his bag and smiled, waving as he walked out the door. "Have a great day!"

"Si! Tu la pour!" He replied.

His journey home came to end as he hopped up the steps. Turning the doorknob, he walked inside. He was greeted by his boss who flashed a caring smile.

"Hello, Dave. How are you?" Gru asked.

"Meh bien, boss." Dave answered.

"Good, good. Have a good day." Gru said, patting his helper on the head and walking passed him.

"Si! Tu le pour, boss!" Dave smiled and ran to the steps that would take him to the lair. He didn't feel like taking the motorized thingamajig that Gru used. Walking to his home, he opened his door and walked inside. He'd love to do some more stuff with his place. He had a lot of beautiful vases scattering the area but it wasn't enough. The white room still looked empty. Maybe he could ask Stuart! He seemed like the artistic type so maybe he'd have some idea's.

Dave set down his grocery bag and put away it's contents in their respective places. He pulled out his phone when he was done and took out a piece of paper. It had Stuart's number on it. He had found his number when he was looking through the roster of workers and even though _"For pressing matter only"_ was written beside it, discussing vases was pretty pressing to Dave. He loved vases.

-Hey, Stuart! I got your number from the roster. This is Dave! :)

After he sent the message, he set his phone down and waited. When a couple minutes passed, he got his box of pocky and opened it, taking out a few of the sweet sticks and eating them. The box was empty awhile after and still no message from Stuart. He decided to send another one.

-You there?

When it felt like he'd been waiting forever, he started getting a little worried. He could have been sleeping or he might have been busy. But he thought that even if he was doing something, he'd at least answer his friend back. He waited for a message, every once in awhile he'd get up and clean something or watch TV. A few hours went by and Dave glanced at his phone, just waking up from a nap. Still no message. "Maybe I should text Kevin..."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kevin stared angrily at his phone, eyes scanning over the message that he just received. Dave was asking him if he'd seen Stuart. Taking a swig of the drink in his hand, he replied.

-No i haven't. Sorry.

Kevin let out the breath he'd been holding. "Shit..."

 _Stuart's made a friend..._

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

So here's chapter 2! Sorry it took awhile for this one to get finished!

Anyway, Kevin is worried because Stuart has made a friend, making him susceptible to being caught in his abusive ways.

-PZ


	3. Chapter 3

Stuart sobbed softly as he patted down his blistered skin, the cold wash cloth making him flinch with each touch. His back was untouched by the water that was thrown on him, so at least he'd be able to sleep without having to lay on any of his burns. A big white bandage covered up the initial of Kevin's name. Stuart hoped it wouldn't scar and possibly stay there, visible to whoever might see it. The once white cloth that he held in his hand was now splotched with red, the many night's of having to use it wearing down it fabric and staining it.

He thought his day was going to be good, but the second he saw Kevin, the anger in the leaders eyes and the way he spoke, he knew he was in trouble. He was mad at him for making a friend. Extremely mad. And once again, Kevin took his anger out on the smaller male. It made Stuart hate his life even more. He wanted to talk to Dave but he honestly didn't know if Dave would even care. He's never told anyone about his situation because Kevin made the most promising threats and with the high reputation that the leader held, no one would believe him.

The shorter minion limped back to his bed, body aching and heart smashed into so many pieces. He felt dead inside. Crawling under the covers, he pulled the blankets around his body as lightly as possible, trying not to damage his skin any further. Sleep over took him again.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart was shaken awake when the bed moved beneath him, slopping down on the opposite side. He could see the silhouette of Kevin just now laying down to sleep. Turning as gently as possible, he looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning and the taller minion had to work in a few hours. Hopefully he wouldn't try anything. Closing his eye, he attempted to fall back into his slumber. When he was just about to drift off, he felt the bed shift again and a pair of arms wrap around his stomach soon after. Stuart had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his burns reacted to the touch.

"You awake?" Kevin asked, voice low and in a soft whisper.

Stuart didn't say anything, hoping that Kevin would think he was asleep and would leave him alone. But Kevin had other plans. Stuart looked up when he was suddenly being straddled, the leader looming over him. They locked eyes for a couple second before Kevin smirked.

"I knew you weren't sleeping." Kevin said, leaning closer to the minion below him.

"Please leave me alone."

"Now why would i do that?" Kevin sat up again, resting his weight on Stuart's crotch which was thankfully uninjured. "I do own you. Remember? I can do as i please with you."

Knowing that he couldn't fight in his condition, Stuart just frowns and looks away, setting for staring at the black abyss instead. Maybe if he just focused on something else, this nightmare would end quickly. His eye closed tightly when he felt Kevin leave small kisses along his side, going around the burns that he left. As he skimmed his hand down Stuart's side, he grinned and let out a small snicker.

"Decided to sleep naked, huh?" Kevin hummed. "It's almost like you were ready for this to happen."

' _It's not like i had much of a choice._ ' Stuart thought. "Yeah..." He said quietly.

Kevin frowned when he slipped his fingers over the bandage that covered half of Stuart's hip. "What's this?" Kevin asked, sitting up and looking down at where his fingers were settled. Stuart squeezed his eye shut, praying that Kevin wouldn't remove it. But he did, and it was painful. A groan seeped out of Stuart's throat as the taller minion pulled off the adhesive bandage, the glue taking off any of the loose skin that it clung to. Blood began to rise from the reopened wounds. The scarlet liquid making small trailed on his skin and sinking into the bed sheets cotton. "That's better."

Stuart couldn't stop the tears falling from his eye as Kevin traced the irritated cut, smiling with glee at his marking.

"You look great with this here. So whoever see's it will know who you belong to. Now, where were we?"

Stuart didn't want this to happen. Kevin was always too rough, and sometimes violent, when they had sex.

Kevin went with skipping the preparation and when right to inserting his engorged member into Stuart's tight heat. "Oooh...it's been so long since we've done this. You're so tight." Kevin groaned.

Stuart cried. He felt like he was being pried in two. He felt more warm fluid spill from him, staining the sheet's even more. His hole had been torn and the abuse made him bleed. The sobbing male wanted to end his life, get rid of the pain he was feeling and forget about the torment he'd been through for the past couple years. Kevin used to be so gentle with him. Making sure he was fully prepped before going in. But now, he was doing this for his own selfish, sadistic ways. He loved hurting Stuart. It was one of those "scare them into staying with you" situations. And Stuart was scared. Scared for his life and scared for Dave's life. Dave was his only friend and he didn't want him getting hurt by the monster that they called a leader.

Kevin thrusted hard into the moaning body below him, ever so slowly increasing his speed. When he finally finished, his seed filling Stuart, he pulled out and rolled over next to the gasping male. With the attempt to catch his own breath, he turned away from Stuart and eventually fell asleep. The one eyed minion's member was still throbbing, the ache in his erection making him feel disgusted with himself. Even his own body was against him.

Stuart scooted away from the sleeping figure next to him and stared at his ceiling, tears dried and more of the salty water taking up their places, letting sleep claim him as well.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart's eye cracked open when Kevin started getting up for work, his movement's waking up the smaller minion.

"Stay here until your burns heal. I don't need anyone asking you what happen." Kevin said, pulling on his shoes once his overalls were on. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth, and splashed some cool water on his face. "I'll make sure you still get paid. I'll just mark you as sick." Kevin opened the door and said goodbye before leaving.

When Stuart was alone for sure, he sat up and looked at the mess sticking to his inner thighs. The additional blood caked to his skin didn't help how dirty he felt. Sliding out of bed, he made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the water so that it wasn't too hot and stepped in. He hissed when the water touched him, his blisters stinging. "He has no idea what he's done to me..." Stuart muttered softly, his head pressed up against the wall of the shower. With as much care as he could muster, he washed his body as tried to look at least somewhat healthy. He just wanted to be clean though.

When he was done, Stuart climbed out and headed for his room. He searched through his dresser to find a set of loose fitting pajama's and slipped them on, moaning when they brushed against his stomach and chest. He didn't feel hungry but he knew he'd have to eat something since he hadn't eaten anything since he had lunch with Dave two days ago. Head hung low and steps heavy, he limped to his fridge and pulled a box of taquitos. Putting two of them on a plate, he put them in the microwave and heated them up. When the timer went off, he set them on the table and tried to eat them. He could only make it through a half of one before he felt like he was going to vomit. Pushing his plate of the still warm miniature taco's away, he got up again and went to his bed. His stomach hurt and he just wanted to sleep, and hopefully not wake up again.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave looked around, scratching his head. Where was Stuart? He hadn't shown up for work and he still didn't really know what he was doing quite yet. He would have asked someone else to help him, but he wanted Stuart over them. Besides, the others fought all the time. The assistant L.O.D was there today so Dave decided to ask him. Jogging up to the desk, the minion behind it looked up at him.

"Um...Dan, right?" The minion started. He had one eye like Stuart but his hair was different, it was spiky instead of parted.

"Close but it's Dave." Dave smiled, earning himself an 'oh' in response. "Do you know where Stuart is at?"

"His attendance for today says that he's sick. It was put in by Kevin so Stuart must've gotten a hold of him."

"Oh. I'll have to check in on him later and bring him some soup or something." Dave said, thinking of any kinds of broths that would be good for him.

"That'd be nice. Was he your trainer?"

"Yeah. He's really sweet and funny."

The minion on the other side of the desk shot him a surprised look. "Really?"

Dave, confused, replied. "Yeah. We talked all day when I first got here. He even had lunch with me and we just told a bunch of jokes. He let me sit next to him while we discussed the job i'll be doing."

"Wow...Stuart's an asshole if you ask me. He's always moody and hates it when people bug him about the marking's on his skin." The one eyed minion looked back down at his laptop, laughing something before looking back at Dave.

Dave couldn't believe what he just heard. Stuart? An asshole? How? "He was so nice to me though..."

"Sounds like you might be his favorite, Dave."

"I've only been here for three days though."

"Fate doesn't choose a length of time. You might be what he needs to help with his depression."

Sadness stabbed the two eyed minion's heart, ripping his breath from him. "Stuart's...depressed?"

"It's so obvious. He stares off into space looking so sad and when someone tries to help him, he gets really angry. We've heard him cry inside the employee bathroom after he meets with...whoever he goes to see before lunch. He's fallen asleep many times while on the clock. I honestly haven't bothered with waking him up because it's what he needs and he walks like he's got a thousand pounds weighing down on him."

"I will um...i'll look into it. Maybe i can try and change something." Dave backed away from the desk, nodding to the other minion. "Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem. My name is Eric by the way." He implied.

"Okay. Thanks Eric."

Walking back to where he was before, Dave was deep in thought. Stuart didn't seem like he was depressed when he was with him. Yeah sure at first he just looked like he hated his job but depressed? Dave never would have thought. Was he wearing a fake smile for Dave to hide it from him? Did he do that for other workers? He just met Stuart and he quite honestly felt like he's known Stuart from the very beginning. And if he was sick and in his home, he'd be able to get some time to go see him.

Eric shrieked when Dave bolted back up to the desk. "Dave! I thought you went back to work!" Eric said, hand over his heart.

"I did. Can you excuse me so i can go see Stuart now?" Dave asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, just make sure you try and make it back here before the day is over so i know Stuart didn't try to hurt you or anything."

"He wouldn't do that."

Eric smiled. "Alright well, try and make him better, okay? He's in room 214."

"Thanks!" Dave said before running off.

-at Stuart's room-

Dave rapped on his friends door and waited. When the door opened, he saw Stuart look around the door, hiding his body behind the steel barrier. "Stuart?"

"Dave. You can't be here. You have to go." Stuart said, not letting Dave talk any farther. He went to shut the door but it was stopped by Dave who held it open with his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let me in." Dave pressed, using his body to lean against the door to try and open it.

"No. You need to leave. Now before..." Stuart stopped abruptly, making Dave look at him with concern.

"Before what?"

"Nothing. Goodbye."

"I'm not leaving, Stuart!" Dave snapped, becoming frustrated.

"You have to! You can't be here!"

With a hard shove, the door flew open. Stuart was forced back as he tripped and fell over. He looked up at Dave who was standing in the doorway, fists clenched and angry.

"W-wait...please..." Stuart whimpered when Dave took a couple steps towards him. All Stuart could see was Kevin's angry face, his eyes tightened up as he walked closer.

"S-Stuart?" Dave said. He came to a halt when he heard Stuart's scared voice. "Are you afraid?"

When Stuart didn't answer, Dave backed away a little bit and searched the wall for the light switch. He flicked it on, and gasped in horror when the light spilled over Stuart's body. He had open blisters everywhere. His eye was irritated and tired looking. His skin was a paler shade of yellow and he looked as though he hadn't slept in ages. He had a hand out in front of him, which was shaking violently. Dave took in the sight of his friend and took another slow step towards the scared male.

"Stuart, i am not going to hurt you." Dave said, reassurance heavy in his voice. "What _happen_ to you. First it was the bruises and now this? You're covered in blisters."

"Please...leave." Stuart cried. Salty tears fell down his cheek.

"Stuart...you need help."

"NO!"

Dave jumped back, startled by the sudden outburst. What was going on with him? "Please, I want to help you." He watched as his friends hand dropped to the ground, a defeated look taking the previous expression. He was obviously giving up.

"If you try to help me, he'll kill you." Stuart said softly.

"What? Who?"

Stuart weakly pointed to doorway. "...he will."

Dave whipped around. Standing in the doorway was a very rigid and cross Kevin. He held a stare on the smaller two eyed henchman. He had that look in his own eyes like something had snapped in his brain, making him look psychotic. Dave couldn't react fast enough before the taller male charged at him, tackling him to the ground and smashing his clenched fists against Dave's head. He was going to kill him.

Dave, being smaller than the henchman on top of him, squeezed his feet up into the space between himself and Kevin's stomach. He shot his legs up with all the might he had and threw Kevin off of him. Dave was up in a heartbeat, running over to Stuart and pulling the one eyed male to his feet. However, Kevin recovered and sprang at them, a scream ripping from his throat as he completely lost himself, trying to take out Dave.

"Kevin! What the fuck is your problem!?" Dave yelled as Kevin slammed him to the floor again. He blocked his face with his arms while Kevin tried to smash his way through them.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND TRY TO TAKE STUART!" Kevin bellowed, his voice had a different tone to it.

Stuart looked around, frantic to try and save his friend. If he could find something, anything would help.

"I wasn't trying to take him!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YO-!"

*Smash*

The fight stopped when glass exploded behind the furious minion's head, knocking him out instantly. Kevin fell limp, blood dripping to the floor. When Dave looked up, he saw Stuart standing there, a broken beer bottle in his hand.

"We need to leave." Stuart said. His voice was weak and his legs shook as he tried to stand upright.

"Y-yeah." Dave was up quickly, pushing the leader off of him. Taking Stuart's hand, they left the room and disappeared into the hallway.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart was cuddled against Dave as he cried. Sobs racking his body. Dave sported a few bandages where Kevin managed to break his skin but there was no serious injuries done.

"You're safe now. I'm going to have my room number taken off of the roster so that Kevin can't find me. That way, he won't find you either." Dave promised, running his hand over Stuart's back. The slightly smaller henchman just spilled his heart to Dave, hoping that he believed him and after what Dave just experienced, there was no way he'd think that he was lying. Kevin was crazy.

"Where am I going to stay? That was my room and I can't go back there." Stuart asked, whimpers becoming quieter and he relaxed into Dave's arms. He didn't feel the burns as much anymore after his friend slathered him in a cream that took away the pain and helped them heal.

"You'll stay with me if that's okay."

Stuart nodded. He didn't want Dave to leave his side.

"Was Kevin always like that?" The two eyed minion asked.

"No. At first, he was amazing. He said he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, he promised. Whenever I would have a nightmare, he would hold me till I could go back to sleep. When Gru promoted him to leader of lair while Gru stayed leader of everything, he would come home in the worst moods. He'd break and beat things and soon, when he didn't have anything left, he turned to me. He beat me until I couldn't move or was unconscious. I wanted to end my life so bad for so long but I didn't b-because I-I still ha-ad..." Another episode of tears overtook Stuart. He clung to Dave and Dave hugged him as close as possible without hurting him. When Stuart finally calmed down, he continued. "I-I didn't because I still had hope that my life would get better. And after meeting you, I feel like maybe I can keep going."

"You can, Stuart. From the moment I met you, you were the most amazing minion I have ever met. You showed me so much in those few hours. I haven't known you for very long but i feel like I've known you all my life. When Eric told me that he thought of you as a jerk, I know why he thought that now. You lashed out at people because you were afraid that they wouldn't believe you. You didn't want them to know that you were hurting. But me...I've known you for how long and you haven't been mean to me once? I was so baffled when Eric told me about you and how he saw you. That wasn't the Stuart that I saw. You needed help and I'm here. I always will be. Kevin is a psycho who needs to be put in his place. Whether that be jail or hell, he needs to know that he's done the worst thing imaginable to the most perfect minion ever. I felt like my soul had been ripped from me when I saw you in that room. I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you again. That's a promise I'm going to keep." Dave saw the surprise in Stuart's eye when he finished and it made him smile.

Stuart's eye welled up with tears again. "Thank you, Dave." He whispered.

"No. Thank you. You let me into your life and that's the best thing that has come to me in the time that we've been working here." Dave let go of Stuart, pulling back the covers on his bed so that they could crawl under them. When Stuart finally made himself comfortable under the sheets with Dave, the two eyed minion pulled Stuart closer, letting Stuart return the gesture by placing his hands on his chest. Dave stayed awake until Stuart fell asleep. When his heartbroken friend was softly snoring, he whispered, "It's going to be a rough journey trying to heal you. But as long as you let me stay by your side, I will guard you the whole way there, Stuart." Dave ran his hand up Stuart's arm until he reached his hand and interlaced their fingers. Sleep took Dave away shortly after.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Alright, so here is chapter 3! Stuart has finally gotten out of his home and is in hiding. What will come to Kevin? read to find out.

-PZ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guyz! So a complete twist on this story came to me today and I think I am going to go with it! Hope you enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart woke with a start when he felt a hand brush against his cheek. With his heart slamming in his chest, he looked up. Relief washed over him when he caught Dave's gaze, that oh so loving look the slightly larger male had on him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dave said softly, hand gently grazing Stuart's skin.

A faint smile slipped across Stuart's mouth at the greeting. "Morning."

"Did you sleep alright?"

Stuart nodded, "Yeah."

Dave laughed quietly, eye's never leaving the minion's before him. He had to work this morning, even though, he quite honestly didn't want to. But he needed to get to Gru before Kevin got to his office.

Stuart's face suddenly twisted into that of fear, making Dave's eyes grow slightly wider. "Dave? What am I going to do while you're at work? Kevin is going to be looking for me. What if he finds me?! He will kill m-!"

"Kevin is not going to lay a finger on you. I will make sure of that." Dave reassured his frightened counterpart, laying one of his digits up to his lips to shush him. "I'm getting my room number removed from the roster today."

"That won't be enough though. Kevin could stalk you to see what room you're in, to find out your code."

"He won't. Trust me." Dave leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Stuart's head. "You'll be safe with me. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Running his hand to the back of Stuart's head, he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't going to kiss him...yet. With the traumatizing events that the smaller minion had been through, he wanted to make sure he was being slow enough for him.

Stuart closed his eye, relaxing into his friend. Cautiously, he wrapped his own arms around the warm male.

"I have to go to work so I'm going to get ready." Dave said, letting go of Stuart. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay. See you later?" The one eyed minion asked, hopeful.

"You bet."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The day was long without Dave around. Stuart did absolutely nothing but walked around, cleaned, ate a few things that Dave had, applied the cream that he needed to for his burns and marveled at the arsenal of vases that his friend had. There was a couple times when someone would knock at his door, startling the young minion. He never answered the door out fear that it was the leader coming back for him. He knew that he'd be safe with Dave, especially after he went and got his room number removed from any documents in the lab for the time being until something was done about Kevin. Dave was good to him. Even though he hasn't known him for very long, for the first time, Stuart actually missed someone. He felt so lonely without Dave around. But when he finally came home, Dave walked in, limping. Stuart's heart froze in his chest when he saw the blood that dripped from Dave's busted lip, the few bruises that scattered his body, and the crimson stains on his overalls. He had anger written all over his features as he wiped the dark liquid from his skin. Stuart started thinking of all the possible things that could have happened, each one making his heart squeeze.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!?" Stuart panicked after he snapped back to reality, storming over to the injured minion.

"Kevin saw me..."

"...fuck..." Stuart whimpered, tears coming to his eye. Kevin was a psychopath so he was relieved that Dave wasn't killed. "What are we going to do? He's going to k-k-il-..." Stuart trailed off, hiding his face in his hands as violent sobs raked his figure.

Dave took his friend in his arms and hugged him tightly, trying to sooth him. "I'm fine, Stuart."

"BUT HE- Look at what he did to you!" Stuart hollered, shoving Dave away. "You can't go back to work anymore."

"I have to, how are we going to eat and have a good life if neither of us is working?"

"Well! We can just run awa-!"

"No, Stuart. We will get through this okay? Kevin won't kill me."

"...did you get it removed?" Stuart asked after a brief pause.

"Yes. Gru asked why though. I didn't tell him. I just told him that I didn't want anyone bugging me anymore. I also requested a room change, he said he will make arrangements next week when he has the time."

Stuart's eye followed Dave as he walked over to the sink to clean his face up, the water taking off the blood instantly. "Kay..." The smaller male sighed softly, looking to the ground. The sudden silence made Dave turn to look at his friend, a wash cloth in hand. "I'm...sorry, Dave. That you, you know, had to do all this just for the sake of me..."

Dave smiled, putting the wash cloth down. "If I was bothered by doing this, I wouldn't be doing it at all. Now, get dressed, we are going out for a bit." Dave said, turning back to the mirror.

"I don't have any clothes here." Stuart said, coming up to Dave's side.

"I do. You can just wear mine."

With an agreement, Stuart went to shower, carefully cleaning himself. Dave took his turn after the slightly smaller minion got out. When he was done, Stuart was sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand.

"Kevin isn't bothering you is he?" The two eyed minion asked, pulling on a pair of black pants, a white undershirt and a dark blue jacket with fuzz around the hood.

"No. I'm just playing a game." Stuart replied, tapping away at the screen. Stuart wore a simple pair of jeans with red stitching, a black undershirt and a black jacket with a white-ish fuzz. Shutting off his phone, he slid off the bed and followed Dave out the door.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The sky was dark by the time they reached their destination. Dave laughed while he tried guiding Stuart around, hands covering his eye. Stuart complained a lot, saying that he was going to fall, but Dave wasn't going to let that happen.

"Just keep your hands in front of you." Dave said, a grin stretched across his features. He finally came to a stop. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for about the past five minutes."

Dave pulled his hands away from Stuart. He felt his smile widen when Stuart's mouth fell open in awe, a gasp of surprise escaping him. Coming up next to him, Dave slipped his hands into his pockets. "What do you think?"

"I-It's amazing!" Stuart exclaimed. Where they were at was an open field. A small blanket was settled in the grass, candles were lit around it, and a small basket with a couple glasses and a bottle of wine sat waiting for them, accompanied by a couple snacks.

"C'mon." Dave smiled.

Stuart followed closely behind the two eyed minion over to the blanket, kicking his shoes off before laying down. It was warm out, making it even nicer for them. The stars shined so bright above them, dancing and pulsating with glee, like little fireflies kissing the clouds as they passed. Stuart had never seen the milky-way so clear before and it put him in the most relaxed state he's ever been in. If he could stay out where he was at with Dave, he would forever. When he looked over to the mentioned minion, he saw him already looking at him, beaming at him softly.

"What?" Stuart asked, laughing softly and looked down in embarrassment. He played with the ends of his jacket strings, a blush setting across his cheeks.

"You." The answer was simple, but it was enough to make Stuart flustered. Dave pulled Stuart closer again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

They sat out there for awhile in a comfortable silence, half of the wine bottle already gone. Stuart was cuddled against Dave as they stared at the sky. Dave spoke up, "Promise me something?"

Curious, Stuart tried to look at Dave the best he could from his position. "Yeah?"

"Promise me that you will never let your past keep you from smiling?"

Stuart sat up, his hand resting gently on Dave's chest. "Why would it keep me from smiling?" Stuart asked. "I'm smiling now, aren't I?"

"I mean from _truly_ smiling." Dave sat up as well. "Smiling when you're truly happy about your life."

"I promise, Dave." Stuart was sincere. What Dave has done for him had been the best thing that has happened to him in a very long time.

"Good. I want you to be happy with yourself. Now that you're out of the situation that you'd been in for a while, I want you to know that you're free. I understand that you probably don't want to commit yourself to anyone for a long time but just remember that if you ever have something you need to cry about, rant about, or even brag about, i'll be here to listen. I loved you even before you met me. I know that sounds creepy but it's true. I've never been so...caught up on wanting to get to know someone. I got put in you're working area because i wanted to. Kevin had no idea why and honestly, i didn't even know that there was something happening between you two. I just wanted to know who you were, be your friend, best friend and then possibly...something more someday." Dave paused before continuing again, feeling his heart flutter a little when Stuart's eye glittered with unshed tears. "I felt like, when we started talking, we connected immediately. You put the light in my life. Even when you're light was burnt out, you still shined so brightly to me."

Stuart sobbed softly, wiping away the glistening water that seeped past his goggles.

Dave brought Stuart into his arms again, Stuart accepted it happily. He felt safe in Dave's arms. It was like there was nothing in the universe that could hurt him as long as he was with him. They stayed like that for awhile until Stuart pulled back a little. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Dave knew what Stuart wanted and he was willing to give it him. Running his hand up to Stuart's cheek, he leaned in. Stuart mimicked the action, leaning in as well until their lips brushed together and finally connected. Excitement rushed through their veins, eliciting a whimper from Stuart. Dave didn't want to rush it to this point, afraid that it would scare the slightly smaller minion, but that concern was set aside now. Gradually, they went deeper. Dave slid his tongue over Stuart's lip, letting it tangle with the other one.

Stuart slowly glided his hands over the other males chest, bring them down his belly. Before he got too close, Dave interlaced their fingers, kissing Stuart deeper.

"Dave?" Stuart said, in between kisses.

"It's okay." Dave replied. "You don't have to do that."

"Okay." Stuart let himself be swept away the rest of the night. They basked in each other's company, talked, kissed, and eventually, they packed up and went home.

-At Home-

"I had fun, Dave. Thank you for taking me there." Stuart said quietly. Dave's eyes focused on the minion's in front of him.

"I had fun too. We can go there anytime you want."

Stuart smiled. "Really?"

Dave nodded. "All you have to do is say it and we'll go."

Happy, Stuart cuddled deeper into Dave's body. With his eye slipping closed, he let sleep take him away.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

So, I know that this was SUPER cheesy. BUT! It was supposed to be. I went back over this a lot trying to figure out what they were going to say and do.

More chapter's to come! Ciao for now!

-PZ


End file.
